


This is not how I...

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: Tumblr Ficlets & Prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, pretty much only foreplay, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Mycroft lets something slip...





	This is not how I...

It had taken Greg two weeks to work up the courage to ask Mycroft out. Frankly it had taken much longer than that, but after his divorce was finalised he had finally lost the last thing that had held him back. Two weeks wasn‘t long, by any standard, especially not for starting to date again after a divorce. Greg knew that he wouldn‘t be spared the rumours, but somehow he had stopped caring. There was only one truth remaining.

He wanted Mycroft Holmes, and he wanted him now.

In this particular case, now had meant another three weeks of dancing around each other. But now they were finally (finally!) on Mycroft‘s bed after an evening of good food, lively conversation and so many innuendos you could fill a whole book. After they had retired to Mycroft’s flat, Greg had simply taken the other’s hand and pulled him along to the bedroom, bypassing every other option (that wasn’t really an option, if one was honest).

Mycroft had come willingly and sat on the edge of the bed, Greg standing between his legs. This way Greg could lean down to kiss him. Mycroft usually enjoyed his height, but it was quite a thrill to be kissed like this, throat bared as his head was leaning backwards. And with Greg, this just felt right. He reached up and caressed Greg’s body through his shirt, then opened one button after the other with the patience of a saint. Greg mirrored Mycroft’s actions, but he wasn’t nearly as slow. So as he pushed back Mycroft’s vest to work on the shirt, he kneeled between the man’s legs and pressed a kiss to the hollow of Mycroft’s throat, slowly licking his way downwards with the opening buttons.

“No, stop… that’s not… right.”

Greg froze and immediately ceased his actions, hands falling to his sides. He looked up to find Mycroft’s eyes, but what he saw was annoyed confusion, not fear or anger, which he had expected. Still, it wasn’t good.

“Mycroft? Did I do something wrong?” Greg asked cautiously, putting one hand on the other’s knee. “I–”

“No, Gregory. I didn’t mean it like that,” Mycroft huffed and pressed a kiss to Greg’s forehead. “It’s just when I imagined this, you always start by kissing my neck, and…”

Greg’s eyes grew wide and so did his grin. Mycroft trailed off as he realised what he had just admitted. He turned his head to the side to hide his blush, but he just knew that his ears were already burning.

“So you’ve imagined this before?”

“Gregory…”

“There’s nothing wrong about that. On the contrary. I don’t know how often I’ve imagined being able to touch you like this.”

“I do not wish to talk about this now. Please, let’s just… continue.”

“No.”

This time it was Mycroft, who looked at Greg with wide eyes.

“No?”

“Well, not until you agree to my conditions, at least.”

“And those would be?”

Greg pounced on Mycroft and pressed him down onto the bed, elegantly capturing both of Mycroft’s wrists with his hands. He also pressed his knee between Mycroft’s legs and pushed upwards, for which he was rewarded with a particularly arousing moan.

“You tell me for how long and how often you’ve imagined this and I’ll make sure to perform every single one of your fantasies for you. You direct me tonight.”

Mycroft groaned and closed his eyes, all the thoughts he had about Greg flooding his mind - every position, every touch, every kiss. He ground against Greg’s knee and whimpered shamelessly at the images on the inside of his eyelids.

“Would that please you?” Greg whispered into Mycroft’s ear, voice low and menacingly sexy.

“Yes…” Mycroft hissed.

“Let me give you a taste. Your neck, was it?”

Greg unceremoniously bit down at the junction of Mycroft’s neck and shoulder and the man underneath strained towards him, breath speeding up. He smiled against his lover’s neck.

“Please, let me learn everything that makes you feel like this,” he murmured against the abused skin, before he licked at the bruise he had sucked into it.

“Three years, twenty days,” Mycroft said quickly. “I’ve thought about you too many times to count. There have definitely been at least over fifty times, when I’ve touched myself, wishing desperately to have your hands on me instead.”

Greg shuddered, the mental imagine of Mycroft doing that was almost to much.

“Alright, a deal is a deal. Tell me. Tell me everything. Every dirty little secret that you’ve imagined.”

Mycroft took a deep breath to steady himself. He opened his eyes and Greg saw that they shone with a very different light. They both grinned. Then Mycroft brought his mouth next to Greg’s ear and whispered something that made even the inspector blush.


End file.
